Recently, multi-functionalizations of mobile phones have been developed remarkably. There is a mobile phone that improves an illumination effect as well as the functionality by flashing an icon indicating mail arrival on a display panel or a housing cover when a mail arrives. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-320451 discloses the above-described mobile phone. In this manner, by the display having the improved illumination effect on the cover of the mobile phone or the like, both the design and the functionality may be improved.
For the display of an icon and the like by illumination, light shielding print part is applied to a movable rear case as a housing cover of the mobile phone. This makes it possible to perform the display by given illumination in the part to which the light shielding print part has been applied. The light shielding print part is black print printed on the back side of the movable rear case as a housing cover. For example, to perform the display indicating mail, the black print is provided to indicate a mail icon formed by cutting an edge. That is, the light shielding print part is applied to the back side of the movable rear case to shield an area other than the area to be displayed as a given display mode.
The light shielding print part is applied to the back side of the movable rear case as a housing cover to display a mail mode. However, print object of this light shielding print part is a flat part, so that it is difficult to provide the light shielding print part to a part formed in a curved surface shape. Therefore, the part other than an emitting part may not be shielded entirely by only the light shielding print part, and then light leakage occurs.